


Ordinary

by Suikunkun



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suikunkun/pseuds/Suikunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary is a strange word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Audrey, you suggested Makoharu, so I did. I hope you're satisfied.

Ordinary.

It was a word he never felt he would hear. For as long as he could remember, it was impossible to get away from the cries of amazement at what he felt was nothing more than something normal. At least for him.

“When you’re ten, they call you a prodigy. When you’re fifteen, they call you a genius.”

For as long as he could remember, those were the sort of words that followed him, everywhere he went. But, most importantly, it was the swimming pool at which he heard it the most – while he felt most at peace, there were always those words of reverence and amazement that would bother him, slowly accumulating until he would have to block it out, sinking under the surface, away from it.

If only he could fall to the bottom of the pool, surrounded by water. Water, which would never pressure him or judge his talent – what a strange term – or badger him with these words. Water, pure and clear and… nurturing? Perhaps not the right word. He sometimes wondered what the right word would be. No, he was never the best with language, but somehow… he felt that as the water surrounded him, it was a home, the arms of a caring mother, the warmth of a blanket, through its ubiquitous, shapeless cold. Contradictory, yet it made sense to him.

It was an escape, limited, of course, by the human body’s unfortunate inability to extract oxygen from water. Sometimes Haru hated how evolution had turned out.

On the other hand, though, it was certainly a benefit to be able to protect himself – almost hide himself – in the water, while those words he wished to be away from were stuck inside the air. Sometime during his life, he had learned that sound travelled faster in water than in air. Luckily, from his experience, it did not pass from air to water easily.

“Wow… that really was great, Haru-chan!”  
“B-beautiful, Haruka-sempai!”

Yet somehow he was able to forgive them. Somehow, when he heard them cheering for him, he felt not judged, or pressured, by those words, but encouraged – encouraged to keep going (if not already by his own love of the water), to try harder, to be even better. Why was that? He couldn’t figure it out. Nagisa was always supportive of him, in awe of him, and Rei, loving the idea of beauty and form, admired him as well.

It was exactly the sort of thing he hated – from strangers. What made it different? Perhaps it was the fact that these were his friends. People who he trusted, somehow. What made him trust them? Was it that they had been friends since middle school? Probably, since he knew from experience that Nagisa would never hurt him. But Rei was a new face to him, and somehow he could trust him. Maybe it was because of the way that Rei seemed so ingenuous. He couldn’t imagine Rei wanting to bring harm to him, or think badly of him.

Yes… around Nagisa and Rei, instead of discomfort, he felt peace, through their shouts of wonder. He was thankful for that, and hoped that would stay.

“I’m… I’m quitting swimming!!”

Rin. Once, they had been friends, he believed, until that day.

Haru would never forget the tears on his friend’s face as he left the Iwatobi pool that day. Rin was someone he had trusted, someone who he thought liked him. Perhaps, he thought, he felt a bit disappointed when Rin made that threat, to quit swimming, when all he had done was win that race. Was it really such a big deal?

But… every time he thought about that, he felt – he knew – that he was more disappointed in himself.

He trusted Nagisa and Rei to never hurt him, but just as much (perhaps even more so) he trusted himself to never hurt them. They were… they were friends, after all. Friends, right? That’s what he knew, as much as he could know from his relatively young period of having that friendship.

In the same way, he trusted himself to never hurt Rin. And he’d done just that – he could do nothing but stare in shock as Rin burst into tears, he was overwhelmed, he was devastated, not just by Rin, but by himself. Why, thought Haru, did he do that? Rin was crying, in deep sadness, in _pain_ , because of nobody but Haru himself. He had done that. And after that, he had lost that friendship, that which he had treasured so much, in little more than a few minutes.

The next time he saw Rin, it had been years, but his guilt had never dulled. As they met again, several times, right after he had finally started swimming with his friends again, it struck him that perhaps Rin would never consider him a friend ever again.

And it hurt.

But somehow, the appearance of stoicism came naturally to him, as always, when they spoke again after so long, and he walked away, impossibly calmly, almost dazed. Yes, it was painful to be reminded of what had happened, and to have to see that person again. But somehow, it wasn’t so bad.

Maybe it was because he knew that there was nothing to lose, that he couldn’t hurt him again.

“I only swim free.”

That guilt led him to quit swimming, in a way, himself. It was ironic, funny almost, that what Rin had said was what Haru had done, effectively, as he opted not to go into competitive swimming during his early adolescence. Even with how much he truly loved it, he couldn’t do something like that. He didn’t want that to happen ever again. That could never – would never happen again to him. To him? No, to those whom he cared about. Somehow he knew that that would never happen to Nagisa or Rei, somehow he could never see himself doing that to them, but there was someone else.

There was Makoto.

That smiling face he saw every day was one of the most stable things he could think of. A day without Makoto’s smile, he felt, was almost impossible. First of all, he saw him every day at school, and even if it were a weekend or if he were unable to come to school, they lived close enough that Makoto would come to his home, with that smile.

To Haru, it was one of the most precious things in the world, among others. That peaceable smile, which kept his life in order as he knew it. A pat on the back, words of comfort, cheerful laughter… all of those things he treasured dearly, and he supposed they would last forever.

And yet, there was that nagging voice in his head sometimes.

That he would lose Makoto, his most trustworthy friend in this world. That somehow, what happened those years before would repeat itself – that was the wrong thing to say. Not that that event would repeat itself. He wasn’t afraid of that.

Haru was afraid that he himself would drive Makoto away. And sometimes, he felt that it was growing more and more likely as the days passed. His own fear was increasing, ever so slightly, as much as he tried to ignore it, the fear that somehow, Makoto would leave him, end their friendship, and it would be his own fault.

The worst part, perhaps, was that he could find no way to tell that to Makoto. Would that ever change someday?

Haru was afraid that he wouldn’t even have a chance to tell him.

* * *

 

It was a Tuesday, a perfectly normal day, and the four members of the Iwatobi Swim Club were just finishing up practice. Haru walked off on his own, to find his things to take home – a backpack, some books, notes to study from. Nagisa was lightly teasing Rei about his eccentric attitudes, Makoto laughing, trying to console Rei… a normal day, except…

Somehow, things were different. Not around him, but inside him. There was turmoil inside of him, fear, anxiety, over Makoto. Was that right? There was something else, he felt, but he couldn’t quite place it. Today was particularly bad – it had been escalating, he knew, that fear, and he didn’t know if it would ever stop. It was too much, so much that he needed to go, to not see that face, that smile, something he never wanted to lose, and yet he felt could be out of his grasp any minute.

Maybe the only way not to lose him was to avoid him, avoid that sort of risk… he thought. The mechanical motions of the afternoon took his hands as he took his backpack on his shoulder and began to walk the way home. Opening the door, he dared not look back, wanting nothing more than to go home and be alone at the moment, but with water, perhaps.

Water, which he could never hurt, and which would never hurt him. It was almost like a friend, but better. His remarkable-ness outweighed his ordinary-ness, and, he had realized, that was what had caused him to hurt Rin that day.

“I can wait a little longer until I’m ordinary,”

or something like that, he had thought. But nowadays he felt that if he had been just a little more ordinary, he would never have lost that friendship. It was his fault for being so non-ordinary – extraordinary – and he hated it. Looking to his right, he saw the sea, whose waves were beginning to grow with the passing of the afternoon, and thought of Makoto again. As soon as the thought came to him, he did his best to put it out of his mind, when suddenly he heard a voice. That voice.

“Haru?”

He froze in his steps, unable to look back.

Makoto was right behind him. Haru felt a hand on his shoulder, warm, caring…

He broke away, still facing forward, without too much force.

“Haru…”

Hearing his name, he almost turned, but resisted. What was he doing? Why was he pushing Makoto away? Was he so afraid of hurting him that he would end up doing exactly what he feared in the end? Even considering that, he couldn’t bring himself to face his friend.

“Are you okay?”

Haru looked down, still not relenting.

“You were acting a little strangely today at practice. I was trying to come find you, but you left so quickly… are you sick?”

“I’m fine.”

Haru continued walking, not looking back. He tried not to think about it, but all he could see was seeing Makoto’s face, disappointed, hurt, and it was his fault, and yet somehow he couldn’t face him. In those green eyes he was reminded of his guilt, in causing his former friend Rin to cry, and he saw Rin in those eyes, and…

He heard footsteps behind him. A while ago, he’d seen a late-night anime about characters who hear footsteps following them as they descend into madness – was he feeling that? His thoughts were spinning in his head, he couldn’t focus, but he did his best to retain his composure in case Makoto came closer to him. He decided to sort out his thoughts. He was feeling guilty about what had happened – unavoidable. He felt apprehensive that it might reoccur – illogical. Those were Makoto’s footsteps. Makoto’s footsteps. Makoto, his friend, was coming after him, even after he had pushed him away.

He made a turn, and those footsteps continued. He could see his house, but Makoto lived in the other direction. Makoto was following him. What did that mean?

It meant, he concluded, that Makoto really did care about him. Just that thought was enough to break his anxious feelings, and he turned around.

“Don’t you live in the other direction?” he said, with a façade of composure.

“Yes, but… Haru…” Makoto’s face was just as he had imagined. Worried, disappointed, without that smile…

“You should go home,” Haru replied, in as calm a tone he could manage at that time.

“Haru, you’re not okay,” Makoto said, with their eyes meeting.

“I’m okay.”

“Wait… Haru. Let’s talk.”

“I’m fine,” Haru repeated, turning around, just a few meters from his home, almost there, away from this, until Makoto took his arm.

“Haru, wait. Look at me.”            

Haru stood still. He was afraid.

“Look, I… I care about you. What’s wrong?” Makoto said. Haru, again, could just see the look in his eyes, and almost gave in, but again broke away.

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Haru.” Makoto’s voice was slightly louder now, more determined.

Haru turned around slowly.

“Let’s talk,” Makoto said. “Come on, let’s… let’s go inside, it’s hot out.”

He had no choice, he decided. There was nothing he could do in this situation, and he relented. The two walked into Haru’s house, and he felt just a little relieved, actually. Relieved that all he had done hadn’t caused any pain for Makoto, that Makoto really did want to see him and really did care… it was nice to learn, he supposed.

As Haru took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Makoto was silent. They came inside, and Haru led the way into his own room. He sat down on the bed, silently inviting Makoto to do the same. His friend sat next to him, on his right.

Without looking at him, Makoto began their conversation – “What’s wrong, Haru? You can… you can trust me, you know. I’m your friend. Even if it’s something embarrassing like a cold.” He smiled.

Haru opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. No, he wasn’t too skilled with words, and now was such a moment. He didn’t know how to say, or what to say, but he decided that he should at least try. There wasn’t any getting out of this.

After a delay, he sputtered out some words. “I’m afraid,” he decided on.

“Afraid of what?” Makoto said, turning to him. His green eyes were worried, but caring.

“I’m…”

He was anxious, he was nervous, but the words came out as they hadn’t in a while.

“I’m afraid of losing you.”

“Wh… what?”

“I lost Rin, when we were elementary school students, and it was my fault. I hurt him. Starting to see him again reminds me of that, and it scares me. I feel like I might end up hurting you too, Makoto.”

He was trying his best to maintain his usual demeanor, but he could even feel a quiver in his own voice. It was embarrassing, and he hated it, but he couldn’t help it. Makoto was silent, evidently waiting for him.

Haru continued. “I don’t want to hurt you, Makoto. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I… Haru. That’s…” Makoto was at a loss for words, but only for a second. “I want to be here for you, Haru. If you hurt me, as long as you say ‘sorry’ I’ll forgive you, and stay here for you. Do you understand that?”

“But… Makoto,” Haru said, pausing.

“What about Nagisa? Do you think you could hurt him? He’d always laugh it off. And Rei? He’d just continue admiring you as he does. And I… I’m not any different. I care about you just as much. I’m your friend, right?” Makoto said, with a small smile.

“No, Makoto. You’re… You are different. I just…”

“What is it, Haru?”

“I care about you so much. I – “

Shit.

He stopped because he knew what he was about to say. Earlier in the day, he’d felt fear, anxiety, over Makoto, and something else. It was another feeling, sudden and new. Something he rarely thought of, except with the water –

“I love you,” he said.

His face was flushing, his head was reeling… immediately he regretted it. Those simple words, meant so much, something he had never had the courage to admit, not even to himself, and he looked away, he looked toward the ground, in the opposite direction of Makoto, anywhere but Makoto, until –

until he felt a hand on his left cheek turn his head around, so that he was looking into Makoto’s eyes. His heart was beating faster than it had the whole day, even during swimming, as he looked into those green eyes. Full of warmth, something he hadn’t seen so clearly this whole day, as he felt the hand move to the back of his head and pull him into a kiss.

His mouth stayed close, but Makoto pulled away before he could open it in acceptance. Suddenly Makoto looked slightly flustered, but with a little smile and red cheeks.

“I… Sorry, Haru, I guess you didn’t expect that. But I think I’ve always… cared for you just as much as you do for me, it seems.” His smile grew wider.

Haru stayed unmoving, almost catatonic, as he thought of the current situation. Makoto… Makoto cared just as much. He loved Makoto. Was this… was this really happening? He doubted himself for a second, but he threw that out of his mind as he noticed something else: he wanted more. Not only were these feelings romantic, he also felt that he _needed_ Makoto. Sexually, he thought in his mind, knowing those definitions.

And so he placed his hands on Makoto’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss – the other easily complied. Makoto took Haru’s back, and moved his mouth towards Haru’s. They sat together on the edge of the bed, their upper halves turned toward each other, their arms around each other, and their tongues tasting each other, wanting more, more. Haru was amazed; he’d never done anything, yet it seemed almost natural, perhaps because Makoto was taking control. Makoto took Haru, turning him, moving him so that he was on top of him.

Haru was astonished, speechless – partially unable to speak physically – at what was happening. Makoto, whom he had basically accepted as someone he loved not just as a friend, was on top of him, kissing him, pausing for breath, his lips hungering for more, his tongue rubbing against his, the taste of his mouth enticing and hot – it all passed by, as Makoto began to unbutton the fasteners of Haru’s jacket and shirt.

“Are we… Are we doing this?” said Haru, embarrassed. Makoto moved away bashfully, but still keenly facing him with undeniable desire.

“Haru, do you want to?”

“… yes. Makoto, I need you. Please, do what you want…”

Hearing this, Makoto started again undoing the buttons on Haru’s shirt – one, two, three, four, Haru counted in his mind, each unfastened button revealing more and more of his bare chest. He knew Makoto was used to seeing it regularly, during practice, but now it somehow seemed more sexual, more intimate as Makoto finished with the shirt. He positioned himself, freeing Haru to sit up slightly and remove his upper clothing – shirt, necktie, and jacket all were taken off, thrown to the side.

Makoto then moved to take off his own uniform, without slowing down his pace, as Haru watched his friend’s chest be exposed to his own eyes. Makoto, too, threw his clothes somewhere, Haru stared at his chest. Until now, he hadn’t thought of his chest as being so desirable. Then Makoto moved his hands to his pants, but stopped and looked at Haru.

“Are you really ready, Haru? Can I…” Makoto started to blush, understandably embarrassed.

“I want to see you,” Haru stated boldly. There was no turning back, he thought.

And so Makoto began to take off his school uniform’s pants, undoing the top-center piece, undoing his fly, taking off the pants and revealing his simple boxers – with a noticeable bulge, which was to be expected, really. He looked at Haru, seemingly for confirmation. Haru felt eager, ready, and nodded; Makoto then began to remove his underwear, revealing his erect length. Haru took in the details – a healthy-looking penis, with foreskin subtly covering the bottom of the head, as Makoto then pulled it back, as if preparing himself. Blood vessels lined it all around, and for a while Haru stared as Makoto stroked it lightly, looking at Haru, as if expecting him to…

Expecting him to undress himself. Haru swallowed, but he felt ready as well. He took the cue from Makoto, and began to remove his lower clothes as well. Sliding off the pants, he was only left with, unsurprisingly, his black and purple jammer. Makoto grinned, although Haru thought nothing of it, although he was nervous about his own member. He longed for a release right now, physically, from the prison of his swimsuit, so he slowly removed it, allowing his own length to be free. He looked at it; it was about the same size as that of Makoto, with a more covering foreskin and his head taking up less space but the shaft of his longer, although slightly thinner.

Makoto positioned himself, putting a few fingers in his mouth, and then spreading the saliva onto his own member. Haru realized he was getting ready to enter him, and he felt nervous. The truth was that he’d never felt any sort of… pleasure in … that area before.

“Wait… Makoto… shouldn’t you…” Haru was almost unwilling to say it, but he went through with it. “… Shouldn’t you… prepare me first… just a little bit…?”

Of course he had pleasured before, but never had he considered that sort of activity. Makoto smiled, and chuckled a little. “That’s fine, Haru. I’ll… use just a finger. That’s fine with you, right? Do you… do you want that?”

“Makoto… I’ll be fine. Just go ahead,” Haru said, his face reddening.

Makoto was kneeling in position near Haru’s entrance. Haru lay there, trying to relax, ready to go through with what Makoto was about to do. His legs surrounded Makoto, down on the bed, but he lifted them up to allow Makoto easier … access. He felt dirty, very dirty, but very, very aroused.

Dominant all the way, Makoto sucked his index finger again, coating it with saliva, and placed the tip at Haru’s hole. Making eye contact with Haru, he slipped it in just a little. Haru was astonished – never had he felt such a sensation. It was painful, he realized, but he gritted his teeth and let Makoto continue. That finger pushed a little farther, little by little, feeling around, pressing against the edges, until he felt sensations in deeper parts of himself, past the tight outer areas. Makoto’s finger prodded around, moving around, as Haru began to feel semblances of pleasure mixed with the pain of something squeezed into his body.

“Is that okay? Can I… are you… are you ready? I’m…” Makoto seemed flustered, in a hurry, and Haru really couldn’t blame him. He was eager to continue too.

“I think… maybe just one finger might not be enough to start, but… I…”

Haru looked into Makoto’s eyes, full of desire.

“Makoto, I want you.” He was firm in his tone, and he felt ready, at least mentally. He was impatient now, not willing to wait any longer to feel Makoto inside of him.

Makoto nodded, removing his finger. Suddenly Haru felt empty, but then Makoto moved forward on his knees, placing the head of his penis at Haru’s entrance.

“Haru… do you want to do this? We can stop now, and we can stop whenever you want to. I want you to know that. I want you to be safe, okay?” Makoto said.

“I… now. Makoto. Now.”

“Now… now what?” Makoto teased a little.

“Please… start,” Haru said, again a little scared, but with force.

With a little bit of lubrication from Makoto’s spit, it was easy, but still fairly rough due to the lack of real lubricant. The head of Makoto’s length was beginning to gradually enter Haru, as he felt some pain – Makoto was … large. He still felt awkward thinking such things, but he needed it, he wanted it.

“H-Hurry, Makoto..!”

Haru could tell that Makoto found his cry extremely suggestive, as he made a push into Haru. The head of his member was all the way in, but it only occupied a painful region. Haru winced, and Makoto stopped.

“Is everything alright? We can stop whenever you-“

“Hurry up!!”

Without hesitation, Makoto pushed in further, as another centimeter – another – another – made the way in. Haru felt pushed to the edge – the edge of what, his own limits? No, he denied it. He could take it. Makoto was surprisingly big, with some more to go, as he continued. But it seemed like no time until Makoto was all the way inside of Haru. Searing pain came to Haru as he grabbed at the bedsheets, closing his eyes, with nothing but pain. By now he couldn’t ignore it – it _hurt_.

“H-Haru! I’m… I don’t want to hurt you, okay? If you don’t want this, I’m fine, but you’re… you’re simply amazing.”

Having been preoccupied with the sexual act, he had been able to forget about Rin and his fear of losing Makoto, but that word – “amazing” suddenly reminded him, and his eyes opened again, looking at Makoto. Those green eyes stared back, with the greatest degree of caring and trust possible.

He’d never been ordinary. That had threatened his friendship with Rin, and for the past few weeks he’d been so afraid that it would hurt his relationship with Makoto. But now, he realized, he wasn’t so scared anymore. Makoto cared for him, enough to … do this with him. Haru had kissed him, and now he knew he loved him. And it sounded strange to him, but for some reason he felt that if he loved him, he wouldn’t hurt him, and even if he did so by accident, it wouldn’t matter. Because Makoto loved Haru enough to forgive him, he hoped.

“G-go on, Makoto. Let’s… I can do this.”

Although he seemed a little worried, he pulled himself out slightly and pushed back in again. Makoto was stretched to an even greater degree, but somehow it was a little better. This was his first time even feeling such sensations so deep inside of him, and it was… honestly, it was unlike anything he’d ever known before. Makoto seemed to have a sort of rhythm, pulling himself out, and then pushing back in, repeatedly, and eventually he placed his hand on Haru’s member, pumping it. The skin slid over his head and back off, and somehow Makoto’s hand felt much, much better than he had ever done to himself. It was… he hesitated to think it…

It was amazing.

Makoto began to move at a moderate pace, pumping the shaft of Haru’s length in the same time. He began to lean in closer, so that he could be closer to Haru’s face. Was he flexible enough to kiss? Perhaps not, but it didn’t matter now; the intercourse down below was just as wonderful.

“Haru… Haru, I love you. I need you. This is… so… so good,” Makoto said, losing any idea of eloquence in his fever. But Haru didn’t mind; he couldn’t think of anything. He looked into Makoto’s eyes, which were on Haru’s dick, as he picked up his pace, pushing in and out of Haru. The two boys’ bodies were becoming one, the two friends were becoming lovers, and their trust was becoming stronger during this, and Haru was finally beginning to feel reassured, safe, safe, safe that he would never lose Makoto, after they had been close enough to do this, as Makoto continued to push into Haru, and out, the rubbing within Haru becoming faster and faster.

“Don’t stop, Makoto… faster… faster…!” Haru found himself still craving for more. It wasn’t enough. The pain was gone, and so was the fear; Haru fully accepted Makoto’s huge member pushing in and out of him, quicker and quicker. He moved his arms around Makoto’s neck, pulling him closer, his legs around Makoto’s waist, pulling him in more, deeper, as Makoto struck nerves Haru had never even recognized before. Makoto gained force, going harder, harder, at the walls of Haru’s anal cavity, with more pressure, without any subtlety, with only full-out passion and desire driving Makoto’s movement. Haru could feel his senses basically overloading as Makoto, seemingly tireless, continued to drive into Haru.

“I’m close… Haru…” Makoto said, desperately, going even faster. Haru was almost climaxing as well, nearly ready to finish this out and eager to let himself feel release. He wanted to let it out, he could feel it building up in his member, as Makoto stimulated it more and more, gripping it harder, as he gained even more speed.

Haru sat up slightly, allowing himself to come to Makoto for a kiss, as their tongues met again, prodding, rubbing, playing, with each other, as Makoto continued to ram into Haru at breakneck pace, breathing heavily, sweating. Their eyes met as they broke free of the oral embrace, ready to complete their union as friends, as lovers, they didn’t know, nor did they care; Makoto reaching his peak speed with all of his stamina, Haru barely being able to handle it as Makoto’s fist around his member went just as quick, until finally they had to let it all out.

“I- I’m – Haru!!” Makoto shouted loudly, as he spilled out his semen deep into Haru, riding out the pulses of a strong, intense orgasm. “Ma- Makoto!” Haru came soon after, his own seed shooting with high force into the air, splattering onto their chests and stomachs, as the two of them both began to slow down, calming, as Makoto and Haru cooled down, breathing heavily as they both finished their own climaxes, or rather, one climax, together. Makoto pulled out of Haru, allowing him to fall back onto the bed, exhausted. In response, Makoto fell down onto Haru, tired as well, and gave him a happy kiss, and the smile that Haru loved so much.

“I love you, Haru,” he said.

“Makoto, I… I love you… too…” Haru replied, barely able to say the words.

“Haru, that was… no – you… you’re… you’re extraordinary,” he said.

Extraordinary.

Usually Haru would hate that word. That which caused him to lose one of his most dear friends in the world…

…but here, from Makoto, whom he loved so much, and who loved him so much…

It meant the world to him.

He supposed, reaffirmed to himself, that he really could wait a little longer – no, quite a while – to be ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... This is my first fic. Like. literally. Well, when I was around 7 I wrote random Pokémon fanfics, so maybe it doesn't count. This is my first sexually explicit fic. And the first I've written since I was around 7. hehe. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Anyway, I feel like it's kind of all over the place, but I did do my best, so I have few regrets. Perhaps sometime I'll go over it and make some edits, but right now it's 2:40 AM and I have school in around five hours, so now is not that time. I was bored at around eleven o'clock and decided, "what if I write slash fiction?!" so my friend suggested that I write Makoharu... so I did.
> 
> Makoharu is such a great pairing, and Free! is actually an anime that like because it's about friendship and love and how these boys care about each other so much and it is great!! (it started out really bad though) (also the guys are hot)
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I wouldn't mind critique at all. :o


End file.
